


Tonight Looks Good On You

by KaytiKazoo



Series: Must Be Something In The Water [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Lace Panties, M/M, Scott McCall in Panties, Top Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott McCall wore women’s panties. He knew how to keep everything under wraps, his little secret to himself. Then, Derek found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight Looks Good On You

Scott McCall wore women’s panties. It was really that simple. He liked the way they felt on his skin, much softer and strangely well-fitting than normal men’s boxers. Although, he figured that if he was wearing them, they weren’t _women’s_ panties, since they were just scraps of cloth and lace sewn together. He looked damn good in them, too, not that anyone would ever find out. He knew he didn’t have to be ashamed of himself for what he liked, but he still felt odd sharing that bit of himself just yet.

He hadn’t even told Stiles, and they’d been friends longer than he’d been wearing panties. Allison and Isaac hadn’t found out, either, since he kept them tucked away in the back of his sock drawer, underneath old slipper socks Nana McCall insisted on giving him every year for Christmas. He wasn’t ashamed, but he wasn’t _not_ ashamed, either.

Unfortunately, when his dorm hall unexpectedly was shut down for an undisclosed amount of time due to someone cooking meth- actual, literal crystal meth-, he had to take his collection out of its safe hideaway and into Derek Hale’s room. Isaac had called the couch, and since Cora was staying with Lydia every night, Stiles was sleeping in Cora’s room. This left Scott with the spare bed in Derek’s room. Scott wasn’t sure why Derek hadn’t pushed them together like the rest of the world, but it gave him a place to sleep while they aired out and cleaned up the dorm hall so he didn’t question Derek on this.

He kept the garments hidden in the bottom of his duffle bag. He only changed into them when absolutely necessary, when he felt the lowest low he could go, and only when he was sure no one was going to find out (i.e. when everyone was asleep, behind the locked bathroom door, when Derek was out). He knew how to keep everything under wraps, his little secret to himself.

Except, the longer that he had to stay with Derek (since the cleaning crew at the dorm hall kept finding more and more issues with the meth site), the more comfortable he got with their situation. He got complacent and lazy, and-

Well, Derek found out.

Scott forgot to lock the door while he changed, because Derek was supposed to be in class, and Cora was out with Lydia, and Stiles was doing god knows what. He was supposed to be alone in the apartment, which hadn’t happened in more than a week. He was glad to have his alone time, deciding to change out of his boxer briefs, and into a pair of pink lace cheeky panties from Victoria’s Secret (which he had bought online, not brave enough to lie to the sales clerk that they were for his girlfriend). They were his favorite pair, or they had been ever since his previous favorite, a dark purple pair, was destroyed by the dryer at school. They made him feel better, no matter how shitty of a day he had been having.

The panties were necessary that day, no matter what he thought looking back. He had gotten back a really important exam from the TA and it was not good. Plus his bag had broken running from the library to his class, and he had had to carry his bag like a baby to keep all his textbooks in, and- The day sucked, and he wanted to just feel good about himself.

So he changed into his favorite pair, taking them from the dark recesses that he had hidden them in, letting them see the light of day.

Derek Hale walked in before Scott could pull his jeans on.

Scott was facing away from the door, but he knew the sound of the door clicking open and Derek dropping his book bag on his desk, and it froze him. He turned slowly, finding Derek standing in the doorway, frozen as well. They looked at each other, Derek’s cheeks and ears tinged with pink as his eyes tried to stay on Scott’s face but flitted down to the panties.

“Uhhhh,” Scott said, not able to form actual words or any helpful thoughts. All he could manage was _Derek can see my dick through the lace._ His brain couldn’t convince his hands to cover anything, and he couldn’t convince his dick not to stiffen at the thought of Derek knowing. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Derek said, his voice rough and stilted.

“Hi,” Scott echoed, his face burning.

Derek stepped further into the room, and pushed the door shut behind him. Scott’s eyebrows rose without his permission, surprise taking over his features.

“I’m sorry,” they both said suddenly.

“Why are you sorry?” Derek asked as Scott ducked his head.

“Because you had to see this?” Scott replied, not really sure of the reason himself. He wasn’t ashamed. Derek stepped forward towards Scott, and when he didn’t draw away, Derek closed the rest of the gap cautiously.

“I’m sorry that I walked in on a private moment, but I’m not sorry that I got to see this.”

He smiled fondly at Scott.

“I- Really?”

“I can leave, if you want me to, and I’ll pretend that I never saw a thing,” Derek offered, standing close enough that Scott could smell the mint of his toothpaste on his breath but far enough away that he didn’t feel cornered.

“What if I don’t want you to leave?” Scott asked, reaching out first and straightening Derek’s jacket.

“Well,” Derek said, reaching for Scott’s shirt and pulling him into Derek’s space, a heart-stopping smile spreading across his face. “I’ve got some ideas, if you’re open to hearing them.”

“I am _very_ open to hearing them,” Scott muttered. He hadn’t realized he wanted to do anything with Derek, not like this, but faced with the opportunity, he couldn’t turn it down. If Stiles found out that he turned down anything close to sex with Derek, he would not speak to Scott ever again. Besides, Derek Hale was _burning hot._

“Well, I think that before anything, this,” he said, tugging Scott’s shirt up, “needs to come off.”

Scott tossed his shirt away without a second though, standing in front of Derek in just his lace panties.

“Wow,” Derek breathed, walking Scott backwards towards Derek’s bed, stopping right as Scott’s knees hit the side of the mattress. “I’ve seen you in just underwear before, but this is- God, you are hot.”

He ran his fingertips down Scott’s chest and stomach, coming to rest between his hips, right at the little bow on his panties. Derek leaned in and kissed him, his mouth soft against Scott’s. Scott’s hands found their way into Derek’s soft hair, and he held Derek close, their kiss tasting of mint and coffee. Derek eased Scott onto the bed and covered him with his body, spreading his legs with his knees easily. Scott moaned into the kiss as Derek’s jeans created some kind of delicious friction in just the right ways against his dick.

Derek dragged his mouth on a trail from Scott’s mouth to his neck, latching on to suck a bruise there. Scott tipped his head back and groaned. His skin was burning everywhere Derek touched, responding to every fleeting skim of his fingertips, every tease. He’d never wanted this before, never considered that Derek’s mouth or hands could feel like _this_ , but he was glad that it turned out this way.

“Do you want me to keep going?” Derek asked, nipping at Scott’s ear lobe.

“Yes. Definitely. Absolutely,” Scott groaned, sliding his hands up from Derek’s hips to rest on his shoulder blades. “Keep going. Please.”

Derek grinned into Scott’s crooked jaw before starting a slow, steady, deliberate track of wet kisses down Scott’s bare chest. He looked up at Scott as Scott looked down at him, and Scott felt everything inside him melt at the look of admiration in his eyes. Derek winked and then kissed Scott’s belly button, then the trail of hair that didn’t so much disappear into as duck behind his underwear.

Scott slid his hand into Derek’s hair, gripping as Derek’s hot breath ghosted over the head of Scott’s dick. He could barely keep his hips still, especially when Derek began to mouth along the hard line through the lace. Derek’s hands were a steady weight on Scott’s hips, keeping him in place. His mouth was hot and insistent, driving Scott crazy with the _almost_ of it. There was still a layer of cloth between his dick and Derek’s mouth, and it definitely was too much.

“More, please. More.”

Derek smirked.

“You sure?”

“Never been so sure.”

“I’m not so sure that I want you to take these off, though,” Derek answered, snapping the waistband of his underwear gently. “I like these.”

“M-me too,” Scott whined. Derek kissed the inside of Scott’s thigh, hooking Scott’s legs over his shoulders.

“I think I can work around this, though.”

Derek tugged the front of the panties down and tucked them underneath Scott’s balls, holding them in place. Finally, _finally_ , he licked along the underside, tracing the vein running up the shaft with the tip of his tongue.

“Holy shit,” Scott cursed, his mouth falling open of its own volition. He didn’t lose control of himself often, even during sex, but first, he hadn’t gotten laid in _a while_ , and secondly, Derek was the epitome of attractive. “Yes.”

Then, Derek wrapped his mouth around the head of Scott’s dick, and Scott saw the god that his grandmother was always chattering about in her heavily accented Spanish.

“Fuuuuck me,” Scott moaned. His hips canted up towards Derek, seeking more of the delicious wet heat, and miraculously, Derek slid his mouth further down Scott’s dick, tongue working lazy, sloppy circles around it. _All_ of him was on board with this turn of events, his toes curling where they rested against Derek’s back, and his hips trying to push further against Derek, his dick unsubtly twitching against Derek’s tongue.

Derek pulled off, sucking just enough to cause a quiet pop.

Scott whined.

“I wanna be honest with you,” Derek muttered, kissing his way back up towards Scott’s mouth.

“Okay? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s just, I don’t like to- I’m not good-”

Scott could take a hint, or at least he hoped that he could, and he rolled Derek onto his back with a grin.

“Is Derek Hale a bottom?” Scott teased lightly, kissing Derek deeply.

“Not always,” Derek grumbled, letting Scott move to his neck. “I just prefer it, if that’s okay. We don-”

“I’m more than okay with topping, babe, especially for you.”

“Oh, _especially_ for me, huh?”

Derek grinned as Scott sat up, straddling Derek’s clothed thighs.

“You’re also wearing too much clothing,” Scott decided. “Take it off.”

Derek sat up, leaning into Scott to kiss him, then pulled his shirt up and over his head. Derek was never shy about being shirtless, more likely to live out of his shirt than in it, so Scott was used to seeing his bare torso. It was just different context, and Scott’s anthropology professor hounded them about how important context was. Life was nothing without context.

“That’s good, I like this,” Scott mumbled, smoothing his hands over Derek’s tanned skin. “Never wear a shirt, okay?”

“That might be frowned upon by my professors and classmates.”

“I’m sure that they’ll be okay with it,” Scott told him. “I can’t imagine there being a soul alive that would frown upon all of this.”

Derek laughed.

“I’m glad you think so,” Derek muttered, leaning in to kiss Scott. Scott broke the kiss after hesitating.

“You get more kisses the more you get naked.”

“You’re sitting on me,” he answered. “And that is a serious hindrance to getting naked. Not that I want you to move.”

Scott slid off Derek and gestured for him to get moving, heading to his own side of the room.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked. Scott could hear the zip on his jeans, followed by the rustling of movement. He instead focused his attention on rifling through his drawers to find the stash of lube and condoms he’d hidden there. “Scott?”

He found them in the bottom drawer of his bedside table, shuffled underneath a folder of syllabus nonsense. He grabbed the mostly-empty tube of lube and a condom from the bottom of the drawer, turning back and faltering. Derek had stripped down to nothing, and was leaning casually against the pillows on his bed like he wasn’t ruining Scott’s life.

He looked like the Greek god that Scott was almost positive that he was reincarnated from. He had to have some ichor in those veins. He grinned when Scott traced his figure with his eyes, lingering on Derek’s dick, standing hard and ready to go.

“Are you going to come over here,” Derek asked, “and put those to good use?”

“I knew you were hot,” Scott replied, forcing his legs to carry him back over, still frozen with awe. “But I just didn’t know you were _this_ hot.”

He climbed onto the bed, and settled between Derek’s legs. Scott lifted Derek’s legs at the knees and dragged Derek down the bed towards him. He leaned over him, hiking Derek’s legs up around his waist, before he kissed him gently. He held himself up off of Derek with one hand, and with the other held Derek’s jaw still.

“Oh,” Scott said, pulling away as he remembered the panties. “Hold on.”

He sat back and started to tug them down, when Derek’s hands stilled his own.

“Keep ‘em on,” he mumbled, cheeks tinged pink. “I like them.”

“Okay, just for you,” Scott replied. He kissed Derek again. He loved kissing, the taste of his partner on his tongue, and the weight of them against him, the _safety_ in it, how he could lose himself for hours, lazily licking into his partner’s mouth, how their lips fit together like puzzle pieces. He wasn’t interested in kissing as a means towards a sexually gratifying end. He was interested in kissing because that was the end he wanted to reach. He could just spend hours lip-locked with whoever. He didn’t even care who he kissed. He kissed Stiles for hours once when they were younger, awkward and too much of social nobodies for anyone to want to kiss. They had kissed until their lips were chapped, and the Sheriff had come home, calling out that he had brought dinner.

Stiles had been Scott’s first kiss, but they had discovered that that was just a onetime occurrence, and that they should never speak of it again.

The point was that Scott loved kissing, and even if he and Derek didn’t move past this point, he could still enjoy himself. But, as it was, he was really, _really_ invested in seeing this progress.

Derek slid his hands up Scott’s back, curling around his neck and holding him close. Scott kept himself balanced with one hand resting on the soft mattress, while the other found the lube and popped it open. Derek chuckled into the kiss.

“It might be easier,” Derek said, “if you focused on one thing.”

“I don’t want to stop kissing you,” Scott replied.

“I promise, there will be time for that.”

Scott nipped at his lips but sat back between Derek’s legs. He dragged his fingertips up Derek’s thighs and then popped open the lube cap. He coated a few fingers but started with one, teasing Derek’s hole while watching his face intently. He pressed in slowly, working Derek open one slow teasing motion at a time.

“It’s been a while since I’ve fucked another person,” Derek groaned, “but it hasn’t been that long since I’ve fucked myself. You don’t have to go slow with me.”

“What if I want to? What if I want this to last?” Scott asked, sliding in a second finger easily.

“It will. It has to start first, though.”

Scott chuckled and worked in a third finger to appease him. Derek started to open his mouth when Scott curled them and a moan fell from his mouth with almost joy.

“Nothing witty to say now?” Scott asked.

Derek groaned as Scott moved his fingers a fraction. He loved the way Derek sounded, the way he moved against his fingers like he wanted more but also wasn’t sure he could handle it. He twisted his fingers and Derek let out a sound like it was punched out of him.

“Scott, please.”

Scott, in response, drew his fingers out and busied himself ripping open a condom package and slicking up his cock after he rolled the condom on.

“Scott, you’re being so slow.”

“I’m moving at a reasonable speed.”

“It’s not reasonable enough.”

Scott laughed but stooped over Derek to kiss him.

“Good things come to those who wait.”

“Will I get to come if I wait long enough?”

Scott hiked Derek’s leg up around his own waist and pressed the head of his cock against Derek’s entrance. He peppered kisses over Derek’s face as he pushed inside, the tight, perfect heat surrounding his cock in the most intoxicating way he could imagine.

“You good?” Scott asked.

“Yeah, yeah, keep going,” Derek replied, his head dropping back against the pillows. “I’ll let you-”

His words were lost in a moan, Scott wrapping one hand around Derek’s cock loosely while simultaneously pushing further into Derek. He loved the feeling of Derek surrounding his cock, and his hips pressing back against him. Derek skirted his hands up Scott’s back, dragging his fingertips up from the small of his back like he was trying to ground himself, convince himself of Scott’s solidity above him.

Scott kissed him, and dragged his teeth over his bottom lip.

Finally, with a last push, he was buried to the root inside of Derek, holding himself off Derek’s chest with one hand while the other dragged loosely on Derek’s dick.

“God, you feel so good, Der,” Scott groaned. “Fuck. You can bottom any time you want if you feel like this every time.”

Derek let out a breathy laugh, head still lulled back, exposing his throat for kisses.

“You’re much chattier than I thought you would be,” Derek replied.

“Have you thought about what I would be like in bed often?” Scott retorted.

He grinned. “Once or twice.”

“Mmm,” Scott hummed happily, moving to thrust infinitesimally into him. “When? Were you jerking off in the shower because you couldn’t in our room?”

“Yeah, it was right after you moved in,” Derek grunted. “You came out of the shower all w-wet and _hot_ and I couldn’t fucking believe that you were so- I slipped into the bathroom after you and-”

“And?”

“God, you know what I’m going to say!” Derek groaned while Scott pulled out but to thrust back in.

“I know, but I wanna hear you say it. Tell me what you thought about in that shower, wet and hard, trying not to moan loudly so no one knew what you were up to. What were you thinking about?”

“I thought about you,” he paused to let out a loud moan, “fucking me just like this, looming over me so you could see my face, fucking me fast and hard, too impatient to take the time to open me up, trusting that I’d be ready for you.”

“Were you?”

“So ready,” Derek replied.

“Just like today. Do you fuck yourself with toys while I’m out of the bedroom?”

“Yes, when you’re at parties or at the library. I like that you might come in.”

Scott started to move, dragging himself back out of Derek and pushing back in, the slide slick and easy, hot beyond belief.

“Oh, fuck,” Derek groaned. “Please, please, babe, please, harder.”

Scott sat back, his dick sliding out of Derek’s hole for a moment while he readjusted, and he slid his hands down to Derek’s hips and up his thighs. Using his knees, he pushed Derek’s legs up over his torso, nearly bending him in half but giving him a better angle to fuck into Derek at. They both moaned as Scott lined back up and sank back in all the way.

Scott couldn’t remember a time when topping for someone else felt this good, felt like he was made to fit inside them. Isaac had been squeamish about bottoming, and had only gone for it a few times, preferring to be the top to Scott’s bottom, and with Allison, it wasn’t exactly the same kind of experience.

“I swear to God I love you right now,” Derek groaned as Scott fucked hard into him, shifting his grip on Derek’s ankles, thrusting faster and faster. “Can I-”

He nodded down to his dick.

“Go for it,” Scott answered, “I’d do it myself, but my hands are full.”

He watched Derek’s face as he got his hand around his own dick, watched while Derek’s mouth went soft, a small sound of relief falling from his lips, watched while Derek’s eyelids fluttered with every well-aimed thrust. He knew he hit Derek’s prostate right on when Derek’s eyes shut and his mouth fell open, a small gust of soundless air replying.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Scott said, stroking the hard ridges of Derek’s ankle with his thumb. “I know you’re hot, but god, you’re just so fucking beautiful.”

“I’m so close,” Derek whimpered. “I’m gonna come.”

Scott kissed him hard, licking into his mouth, speeding up his thrusts, aiming deeper and harsher into him.

“Come, then,” he mumbled into Derek’s mouth, nipping at his lips and then soothing them with his tongue. “Come for me, baby.”

Derek groaned.

“Make me.”

Scott grinned, pressing Derek’s legs back further as he drove into Derek over and over, watching intently as Derek slicked his hand with the abandoned bottle of lube to ease the slide of his hand of his dick. His hips pushed back against Scott with every thrust, seeking more and more until his body stilled and a loud, uninterrupted moan echoed in their small room, cum striping up his chest. He clenched tighter around Scott and the drag around his cock was all it took for him, for the heat that had been bubbling in his gut to explode and he was coming, cursing like it was his mother tongue.

When they settled, the heats of their orgasms falling away, Scott and Derek caught each other’s gaze and they laughed, staring at each other for just a moment. Scott kissed Derek gently while he pulled out. Scott’s hands fell away from Derek’s legs, lowering Derek’s shaking legs to the mattress, rubbing his thighs soothingly. Scott kissed him again, a small, bordering on chaste kiss, then disposed of the condom almost haphazardly. He, _finally_ , let himself fall on top of Derek, and then decided to slide to one side to get more comfortable. He tucked himself there, resting his cheek against Derek’s firm, solid chest.

“God, that was fun,” Scott laughed, kissing the sweat-sticky skin he could reach. “Thank you for coming home early.”

“Thank you for wearing those panties.”

“Be good and you might get to see me wear them again.”


End file.
